EAW Grand Rampage (2012)
Card 30-Man Grand Rampage Match; Winner earns a World Championship Match at Pain For Pride V. EAW World Heavyweight Championship Captain Charisma © vs. Ashten Cross EAW Championship Kawajai © vs. Y2Impact EAW Answers World Championship; If Alexander Da Vinci fails to win, he will never get another Answers World Championship match as long as Scott Diamond is Champion. Scott Diamond © vs. Alexander Da Vinci King of Extreme Crown on the Line Dark Demon (King of Extreme) vs. Superior Quality 85 "I Quit" Match Heart Break Boy w/Heart Break Gal vs. Chris Hessian Results *1. After the match, The Enterprise got in the ring clapping of Ashten Cross' title victory then exchange handshakes with Cross. Then the Enterprise exit the ring without Cross and head up the ramp as Ashten looks a bit confused still inside the ring. *2. During the match, Hessian try to hit the Buckle Bomb onto Heart Break Boy through a flaming table until Heart Break Gal hits Hessian across the head with a steel pipe. Later, HBB was gonna hit the Sweet Chin Music onto Hessian but Hessian ducks and as HBB turns around, HBG NAILS THE SWEET CHIN MUSIC ONTO HBB!!!! Moments later, Hessian picks HBB up and walks toward the flaming table as HBB screaming "I Quit, I Quit, I Quit!" but Hessian ignores him as Hessian hits the Harsh Karma through the flaming table! After the merciless contest, HBB was incomplete motionless as he lays on the broken shards of the table. The Heart Break Gal walks up the ramp, with a smile on her face of betraying HBB. *4. As Scott Diamond locks in the Life Sentence onto Da Vinci during the match, CM Banks' theme plays as Banks came out. Diamond let go of Da Vinci then rushes out of the ring and goes after Banks but Banks beating the living hell out of Diamond! Then Moses X came out and try to help out Scott but Banks knocks Moses X out via a kick to the temple. Banks continue to beat Diamond up until he hit the Go to Retirement onto Diamond. Banks then pull Diamond on his feet and rolls him into the ring as Da Vinci covers him as the referee does the pin count as Da Vinci wins and retains the Answers World Title. After the brutal contest, Banks celebrates with Da Vinci as pyro beings to shoot off and confetti starts to fall from the ceiling. *5. The match ended in no contest when both men went flying off the stage and right into the electrical equipment. Moments later, EAW Officials rush to where Kawajai and Y2Impact landed as they got two stretchers for them. Officials then carefully pulling both men out of the wreckage and slowly put them onto the stretchers. *6. After the match, Hessian was shown celebrating on the turnbuckle and pointing at the Pain For Pride logo as fireworks go off from the arena ceiling. Grand Rampage Match Notes *Michael Buffer made a special pre-match appearance. *Several Extremists use several weapons throughout the match. *The lights start to flicker before getting completely out during the match. The lights turn back on and Mr. Insult was in the ring going after Colin Kaline as he threw Colin out of the ring thus eliminating him from the match. *After Kaline's elimination, Kaline hops onto the apron and yells at Mr. Insult. Mr. Insult took a swing at Kaline but got eliminated by Hurricane Hawk from behind. *As Mr. Insult got up from his elimination on the outside, Colin jumps on Mr. Insult as the two men brawled at ringside until Security broke the two rivals apart and took them to the back as well. *Lethal Consequences look like he has seen a ghost when he saw Mr. DEDEDE coming to the ring. As DEDEDE enters the ring, LC tries to take down DEDEDE but DEDEDE was too much for him as DEDEDE hits the Spear on LC and eliminates him from the match. LC tries to get back in but the referees hold him back as LC shouted that this is over. *Hurricane Hawk came back in the ring then hit the Legacy Cutter onto Prince of Phenomenal and then throws Prince of Phenomenal over the top rope. Moments later, Hawk nails the Punt Kick onto Prince of Phenomenal on the outside as Hawk then spits on Prince of Phenomenal before he leaves. *Originally, Mr. DEDEDE threw Hessian over the top rope but Hessian had one foot on the floor and then returned to the ring as DEDEDE celebrated in the ring. But then DEDEDE turns around and then Hessian clotheslines DEDEDE over the top rope. *Viper and Mr. DEDEDE made their returns during the match. Miscellaneous *Several EAW superstars draw their numbers for the Grand Rampage Match. *Eve tries to get an answer from Heart Break Gal why she betrayal Heart Break Boy but Heart Break Gal told her that she's will have an answer on Voltage. *EAW Answers World Champion Scott Diamond told Moses X to stay in their locker room because he needs to prove everyone that he's as good as he says he is by defeating Alexander Da Vinci alone tonight. Moses understands what Diamond says to him as Diamond heads to the ring. *Y2Impact was getting ready for his match, WWEFan came in and told him that he signed someone to a Voltage contract earlier in the evening. Impact didn't like what WWEFan say to him but want to know who WWEFan signed but WWEFan didn't tell him but did tell that he will be debuting at Defiance. Impact was livid that WWEFan was doing business for his show and don't tell who he signed because it was outrageous and didn't care anyone of who that person is. WWEFan wishes Impact good luck but Impact told him to find Kawajai and give him luck and then go back to the enterprise locker room to continue the jerk fest. WWEFan walks out of the office, mumbling words underneath his breath. *A promo of the new Voltage signee aired during the event. *Backstage, Ashten Cross sitting on a chair in his locker room, looking down at his newly won World Heavyweight Championship until he heard the door opens and sees Eddie Mack walking into his locker room. Ashten has a startled look seeing Mack, and quickly jumps out of his seat to approach him. Mack told him that "I’m not here for any trouble. I wanted to talk to you for a second. It’s about The Enterprise...I got nothing against you; it’s just those other guys, LC and Fan." Ashten thinks to himself for a second and takes a seat again to listen by asking Mack "What are you trying to tell me?" Mack then responds by telling Ashten "Well, if you ask me, they’re more risk than they are a reward for you. I’m not just saying that because it seems that I’ve been a target of the assault you guys have on “leeches.” What’s all this about “doing the right thing?” Something doesn’t seem to add up here, don’t you think? Sure, you got a second chance to put yourself at the top of the mountain, but is it worth all the risk? Is it worth being known as a traitor in your “partner’s” eyes? Whenever Fan and Consequences talk, don’t they always say how the title is useless. It’s a fool's gold, that the world title is the evil of EAW. Do you honestly, truly think that they like you being World Heavyweight Champion now? You saw their delayed reaction when you beat CC, they...." Suddenly, the door was heard opening again as Mack turns around and comes face-to-face with WWEFan and Lethal Consequences. WWEFan cut the silence by talking "What a nice surprise, gentlemen. If it isn’t Eddie Mack in the Enterprise locker room. Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see the enemy trying to infiltrate the system? If you think you can pull a fast one of us, you’re wasting your time." Lethal then steps up to Eddie and tells him " Eddie if you don’t want your ass on a one-way ticket back to Melbourne, I suggest you take a hike. NOW!" but Eddie stands tall as he asks WWEFan to call his dog off because he doesn't want any trouble because he was just trying to open Ashten's eyes to what’s going on with WWEFan & LC before Eddie about to leave the room. But WWEFan stops him and told that he will face Lethal Consequences next week on Dynasty and if he wins the Grand Rampage Match later tonight, then he had defended that title shot against LC. Eddie was visibly upset as he storms out of the room. Fan and LC now turn their attention to Ashten Cross. WWEFan says words to Cross regarding Eddie Mack and joining as a member of The Enterprise as LC knows that all three of them are out for The Enterprise’s best interests. LC pats Ashten on the shoulder and exits the room with WWEFan, leaving Ashten alone to think to himself. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012